A SophiaBot Fanfiction
by HardBolts
Summary: Sophia finds her new power
1. Chapter 1

(Wakes up) The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, my dick is throbbing, what a beautiful day. Well, it's time to get breakfast. I arise from my bed decorated with anime bed-sheets and an Amouranth body pillow. "Goodbye my goddess I'll be back soon" I say to her.

*She winks back*

I walk out of my small apartment down to my local McDonalds. My watch reads 9.34 am. "Perfect" I screeche excitedly. "They will still be serving the breakfast menu".

I enter the McDonalds restaurant and scope the scene. "Ah not too bad, only 3 people in line" I think to myself. I glance to the left and to my surprise I see a short little woman with a giant schnoze. "Is that sophiabot?" I think to myself. "Wow she's a lot smaller in person"

After a moment of standing at the entrance looking shell-shocked I notice Sophias manager begin to yell at her about how her nose hairs keep falling into all the food. "If I see one more of your giant nose hairs in a customers order I swear to god you'll be fired!"

I try my best to respect women. Especially women in gaming. And seeing a QUEEN like sophiabot get disrespected like this really grinds my gears.

I stomp my way up to the counter.

"Hey, treat McQueen like McQueen!" I yell with rage at the manager.

The blood rushes from the managers face. He looks at me in fear of the 6'8 frame the 37 inch vertical leap...the black steel that drapes down my back aka the bullet proof mullet, the google prototype scopes with built in LCD LED 1080p 3D sony technology. The Ethiopian poisonous caterpillar aka SLICK DADDY.

The manager begins to apologize in fear of his life. I was having none of it.

"What a fucking liar, dude. What a fucking, weaselly little, liar, dude. What a fucking, weaselly little LIAR, dude. Holy shit, dude. Holy fucking shit, dude. Literally lying, STILL LYING…" I yell furiously

Sophia blushes nervously and expresses her thanks. She had never had such a strong man stand up for her before.

"Hi my name's sophia whats yours?" sophia asks.

"My name's HardBolts I'm a big fan" I reply

"Oh my…" she says blushing a deep shade of red "It's so nice to meet you in person".

"H-Hey listen" she stutters. "Maybe if you're not too busy we could hang out sometime?"

"Sure that would be gre... "before I could finish my sentence sophia grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"Jump in my car I want to take you somewhere" she commands.


	2. Chapter 2

I look over to see the car sophia was talking about. A brand new 2020 model Toyota Corolla. "Wow" I thought to myself. "A person making minimum wage decides to take out a loan and spend $20k on a depreciating asset, how silly"

I hop in the passenger seat of the car and sophia begins to drive very aggressively as if in a life or death situation.

We stop at a small cabin like house located just outside of the city. As I get out of the car I am greeted by a very large, stocky russian lady.

"SOPHIKA WHO IS THIS HANDSOME BOY?!" she shouts in her thick accent.

"Just a friend mom hehe uwu" sophia replies.

Sophia grabs me again and rushes me to her bedroom.

The door opens and I am overwhelmed by the many senses that hit me.

First it was the noise. The sound of glossy pop music was blasting from her speakers. However, something was strange about the music, they weren't singing in english. It sounded as though some chinese teenage girls were singing.

Shouting out

"Me Likey Me Likey Likey

Likey Me Likey Likey Likey

Dugeundugeundugeun"

Next was the smell. What a stench. I had never experienced anything like it. A sour mixture of rotten fish and tea leaves. As if someone had spilled an entire tea pot on the floor and then fingered themselves afterwards squirting all over themselves.

Next was the visual state of her room. Walls covered in anime posters, floor littered with used make-up brushes and broken ps4 controllers that couldn't vibrate anymore, A messy bed covered with crusty old bed-sheets.

Some would say that this bedroom could be owned by any basement-dwelling neckbeard, but despite all her flaws society still accepted sophia, because she is a girl.

sǫᴜᴀᴅW


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey HardBolts you look a little thirsty" sophia claimed "would you like some water?"

"yes , that would be great thank you" I replied

Sophia handed me her giant bottle and I began to drink.

Sophia's smile grew more and more as I drank.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Oh… you'll find out in a minute" she explained

What was that supposed to mean? What was she planning? Did see slip something into the water?

I began to feel drowsy. Stumbling over my own feet.

"What have you done Sophia?" I ask angrily

"I'm sick of you HardBolts, for months you have subbed to amouranth and not me. Now you will take your punishment" Sophia replied

"Here you go again you simp" I claimed, "If you're so butthurt about amouranth being the cooler, swagger and more beautiful streamer then why don't you just stop and think about what she means to me. I give her my paycheck. I almost had to take a mortgage out just to buy food but you know what? It doesn't matter. Amouranth reads when I sub each month and she gives me a smile so it's worth it. Sorry for rambling I just can't deal with you pathetic simps."

I begin to feel light headed as I stumble onto the floor and black out.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the sight of a dark concrete room. A computer monitor was lit in front of me. Showing a webpage. .tv/sophiabot.

I try to stand before being pulled to the ground by a chain wrapped around my wrists. I had been locked in place and couldn't move. I was so filled with anxiety and confusion. Is this how my life would end? Suddenly I hear a door open behind me. *ᵇᵃⁿᵍ*

"Ah nice to see you're finally awake" I heard from a familiar voice. I turn my head to see Sophia staring me down.

"Now listen to me" she demanded. "I'm going to start my 24 hour stream in 10 minutes and you are going to stay here and watch every minute of it."

Oh god why would you let this happen to me? 24 hours of watching some big nose gremlin play league of legends and listen to weeb music, Is there any worse form of toture?.

"But here's the catch," she explained, "If you manage to watch the whole stream without falling asleep… and you come out of this alive… I'll give you mod."

My eyes instantly lit up. You can say that I was born to be a Twitch channel mod. I catch a glimpse of copypasta, the adrenaline starts pumping. A whiff of drama, I snap into duty. My streamer calls for a chat ban, I erase that mofo from the history books of this channel. There is no !command I won't code, no timeout I won't give, no Twitch laws I won't overlook, and no order I won't obey to make my streamer happy. And if you become her problem, well, I'm sorry to say that I'll become yours.

The challenge would be tough but being mod would be worth it. I agreed to the terms and asked sophia to start the stream.


	5. Chapter 5

I was fully prepared and ready. I had my hands chained together and couldn't type in chat but I'm sure Sophia's community could at least provide some entertainment. The stream began, but I quickly realised something, Sophia had left her page in fullscreen mode. I could not see the chat at all. "Oh god" I thought to myself. 24 hours of watching sophia with no breaks, full volume, and worst of all, no chat.

I was ready to give up already, but then I remembered the incentive: Moderator Status. I must try. I must overcome these obstacles in front of me.

The first hour started as usual; listening to random weeb songs while Sophia kept talking about how much she loved the people dancing on screen.

The next hour really threw a curveball at me. Sophia started to watch some cute Chinese lady make a rose oil chicken dish. And then she kept going. Video after video she watched this poor lady farming, sewing, cooking and feeding her grandma.

After 4 hours Sophia opened up league of legends.

"Oh no" I thought. "How long is this going to last?"

Hours of boring gameplay went by. I was struggling not to fall asleep. I thought Tyler1's league streams were boring but I had never seen anything like this before.

10 hours left on the timer. My eyelids were heavy, knees weak, moms spaghetti.

Sophia was still playing league. luckily for me she had turned off facecam. No more schnoze filling up the bottom left corner of the screen.

I struggled through the last 10 hours of the stream. But before I knew it, I heard the door slam open again. *ᵇᵃⁿᵍ* "Alright young man." I heard sophia say from behind me "It looks like you made it" .

I watched closely as Sophia walked over to the computer and slowly began to type "/mod HardBolts"

"Pog" I thought to myself "PogU, PogU, PogU,PogU"

I had done it. 24 hours of Sophia I had watched and Mod Status I had achieved.

Sophia looked at me with a proud gaze and began to unlock my shackles. I stood and as she looked deep into my eyes and said "Now, get out of here buddy, you've got work to do.''


End file.
